Everyone Else Is Already Taken
by moonrainer
Summary: Hugo has an identity crisis, and who could provide better emotional support than the world's best Dad?


**A/N** All the characters and places you recognise here are based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. The story below, however, is entirely my own.

 **Written for** The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (S6R12) / Tutshill Tornados - Chaser 2

 **Wordcount** 1085

 **Prompts**  
[theme] Ron's relationship with one of his children  
[dialogue] "You have a kind of aroma about you."  
[word] potential  
[quote] Ideas devour the ages as men are devoured by their passions. - Honore de Balzac

 **With thanks to** my laptop

* * *

As per usual on his way to the kitchen for his late-night snack, Ron walked past his son's bedroom. When he found Hugo's door ajar, he blamed it on having been married to Hermione for more than twenty years that he now saw things like that as signs.

He knocked gently, and, hearing what he interpreted as an affirmative grunt, he poked his head through the gap.

"Hey, junior. Would you mind a word with your old man?"

Hugo lay face-down on his bed. He was wearing the long black cloak that he never seemed to take off anymore. When Ron saw him nodding into his pillow, he made his way over and sat on the foot end, placing a hand on Hugo's back.

"You know, I would feel much less stupid if you looked at me."

With a dramatic sigh, Hugo turned onto his side. He'd been experimenting with makeup again: His thick black eyeliner was smeared.

Putting on his warmest Dad smile, Ron said, "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

Hugo gave him a bewildered look.

"Erm, I know … thanks, Dad."

Unlike his son, Ron didn't mind the awkwardness of the situation very much. Maybe this was one of the skills he'd acquired as a father. Along with making terrible jokes about his digestive system and figuring out where his wife hid the sweets.

"Well… I guess I thought you'd forgotten seeing how quiet you've been lately."

It was supposed to be a joke, but Ron realised that he sounded quite worried. Because he had been worried.

This summer, he'd hardly been able to get through to his son. Hugo seemed withdrawn and rather cold, and Ron was scared of losing touch with him. It had never been like that with Rose.

"It's just..." Hugo hesitated as if deciding if he should let Ron in on a secret. "I'm trying to make a statement."

Ron raised an eyebrow, prompting Hugo to go on.

"You know... to show people who I am."

Ron looked Hugo up and down. "A lethifold disguised as a human?"

"Dad, I'm serious!" Hugo groaned. He sat up, and, gesturing to his clothes, he added, "That's the only thing I've got!"

Ron still had no idea what he meant. His confusion must have been evident, because Hugo sighed.

"I mean, I'm not a Qudditch buff – Rose has claimed that title. And I'm not queer either. Even if I was, that's already kind of Albus's thing."

The words were now pouring out of him. He used his hands to give them more meaning.

"James is the entertainer, outgoing and cool and popular. And Lily's the bookish, smart one with the good grades. Victoire is artsy and musical, and Teddy's got that crazy style with the multicoloured hair and tattoos and stuff..."

As Hugo let out another sigh, his hands fell limp to his sides.

"I'm plain, Dad. I need that defining characteristic!"

"How is dressing in black a defining characteristic?" Ron asked, trying to make his voice sound as neutral as possible. He didn't want his son to think he was judging him, because he wasn't.

"It's a way of expressing myself!" Hugo insisted. "And… well, I'm-" He looked down at his lap, blushing. "It makes me seem mysterious."

Ron couldn't help but chuckle. "As does smoking?"

Hugo looked genuinely shocked. "How did you know?"

"Well, you've got a kind of aroma about you."

There was a moment of silence before they both started laughing.

"But seriously," Ron said. "You really shouldn't worry so much. You're limiting yourself. Trust me, Hugo, you've got so much potential!"

"Potential to become what?" Hugo exclaimed, almost angry. "There's nothing I'm really good at, nothing that's truly mine!"

Despite Hugo's rising voice, Ron remained calm. "You know that's not true." He put a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye. "There are hundreds of things you're brilliant at, most of them you're probably not even aware of."

Hugo grimaced and averted his gaze, but Ron continued.

"One of those is listening. You're attentive and empathetic, and you remember what people tell you. That's an admirable skill only few people truly possess."

"But that's not-" Hugo stopped, clenching his fists. "You can't make a personality out of that."

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Ron insisted. "But that's beside the point anyway."

He took Hugo's hands and gently relaxed his son's fingers. "You just have to be you. You, the caring, clever boy who never misses an opportunity to put a smile on someone's face. The only one who can beat me at Wizard Chess. And the person who makes the best scones in the whole of England."

"Dad," Hugo said, blushing.

"Nothing but the truth," Ron laughed. "And even if that's not enough, you'll discover so much more about yourself as you grow older. But mind you," he couldn't help adding, "When you're as old as I am, you'll probably wish you wouldn't know so much!"

When a little smile appeared on Hugo's lips, Ron knew he was going in the right direction.

"And someday, you'll find out what you want to do with your life. Until then, relax and enjoy being young and careless! You are and always will be a wonderful person. As long as you stop the smoking, that is."

"Yeah, about that..." Hugo bit his lip. "I might have accidentally set fire to Mum's rose bush the other day."

Ron nodded sympathetically. "Well, I think it's best for all of us if we keep that a secret."

Hugo laughed in relief, and Ron squeezed his hands affectionately before he got up and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and one last thought," he said when he was about to leave the room. "Ideas devour the ages as men are devoured by their passions."

Hugo shook his head in amusement. "Woah, Dad, please stop trying to be so deep. Do you even know what that means?"

Ron scratched his neck, suddenly feeling very pretentious.

"I reckon it's about us needing more people doing what they're good at to make the world a better place." He looked Hugo in the eye. "We need people like you to stop messing around and just be themselves."

"Good idea, but if I was your professor, I'd probably give you a T for this interpretation."

"Fair enough," Ron said with a grin. "But I expect an O for fixing your Mum's rosebush for you."

"Deal," Hugo agreed, beaming.

* * *

 **A/N** The idea for this story came to me almost immediately after reading the thematic prompt for this round, and the additional prompts just happened to fit perfectly. Still, it took me a bit of time to get the dialogue right, but I hope it turned out okay.  
As you can probably tell, I imagine Ron as a funny, compassionate and overall great Dad (with a sweet tooth). His family is very lucky to have him.


End file.
